Fantendo Fanon Federation II
The Fantendo Fanon Federation, or F3 for short, is a one month planned event that will be held during the month of April. It will be an E3 spoof, where Users can show off their newest fangames, and fan-fictions. Games of any nature are allowed. After the failure of F3 2008, F3 2009 will hopefully be more of a success. F3 Events Booths Every user gets their own booth if they signed up any games or fan-fictions for the event. This booth should give information about all of their games and fan-fictions, and we would reccomend using your own design but a basis can be found here as a good setup: Fantendo:Fantendo Fanon Federation II/Booths/Sample Booth. When you create your booths (you can create them any time but only add info to them once April starts), make sure they are at Fantendo:Fantendo Fanon Federation II/Booths/Yourname. If you wish to have a seperate booth if you have a massive game that you don't want taking up the room of your booth, ask . Best of Show Certain games which are the best of their kind will receive an award: including Best Mario Fangame, Best Zelda Fangame, Best Pokemon Fangame, Best Kirby Fangame, Best Crossover Fangame, Best Smash Bros. Fangame, Best Original Game, Best Platform Game, Best Adventure Game, Best RPG Game, Best Storyline, Best Group Effort, Best of F3 2009. More discussion can be found at the forums, and on the talk page and community portal. Themed Games Whoever creates the best game to the theme of Classics will receive a prize. The game your game must be based on must meet this criteria: *The game must be released on the NES or an arcade machine *The game must not have any representation as a playable character in the Smash Bros. series. *The game cannot have more than one official sequel (for example, Punch-Out would still be allowed even though Punch-Out Wii might be coming out soon) You can create your game from any time now to the end of F3, and they will be judged afterwards. You are allowed to enter more than once, although only your highest ranking game according to the judges is actually counted. Super Smash Brothers Unite Super Smash Bros. Unite is a project that will begin at the start of F3 and end sometime after the actual F3 ends. The project involves users of Fantendo picking a Nintendo character and editing information about only that character in the game. With almost all of the users all adding to the game, it will turn out to be rather massive and help our community grow. More discussion is in this forum topic. Content Currently in F3 F3 Articles can be found here Games Any page that has Category:F3 2009 Games on them will be added here automatically. category=F3 2009 Games namespace= ordermethod=alphabetical order=ascending addeditdate=false Fan Fiction Any page that has Category:F3 2009 Fan-Fiction on them will be added here automatically. category=F3 2009 Fan-Fiction namespace= ordermethod=alphabetical order=ascending addeditdate=false F3 Staff The F3 staff is in charge of the Game Awards, and setting up the pages for the main events. * , Director/Judge * , Co-Director/Judge * , Co-Director/Judge * , Judge If you would like to be part of the F3 staff, ask JesseRoo, Vined or Cobweb or ask on the talk page. Please note that not everyone who asks can be staff * * F3 category:F3